leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lux/Background
Story Born to the prestigious Crownguards, the paragon family of Demacian service, Luxanna was destined for greatness. She grew up as the family’s only daughter, and she immediately took to the advanced education and lavish parties required of families as high profile as the Crownguards. As Lux matured, it became clear that she was extraordinarily gifted. She could play tricks that made people believe they had seen things that did not actually exist. She could also hide in plain sight. Somehow, she was able to reverse engineer arcane magical spells after seeing them cast only once. She was hailed as a prodigy, drawing the affections of the Demacian government, military, and citizens alike. As one of the youngest women to be tested by the College of Magic, she was discovered to possess a unique command over the powers of light. The young Lux viewed this as a great gift, something for her to embrace and use in the name of good. Realizing her unique skills, the Demacian military recruited and trained her in covert operations. She quickly became renowned for her daring achievements; the most dangerous of which found her deep in the chambers of the Noxian High Command. She extracted valuable inside information about the Noxus-Ionian conflict, earning her great favor with Demacians and Ionians alike. However, reconnaissance and surveillance was not for her. A light of her people, Lux's true calling was the League of Legends, where she could follow in her brother’s footsteps and unleash her gifts as an inspiration for all of Demacia. "Her guiding light makes enemies weary, but they should worry most when the light fades." – Quotes ;Upon Selection ;Movement/Attacking *''"Going!"'' *''"I love it when a plan comes together."'' *''"We can do this."'' *''"Lighting the way."'' *''"I'll look into it."'' *''"Stay positive."'' *''"Great decision!"'' *''"I never think about losing."'' *''"Banish the shadows!"'' *''"Illuminate the enemy!"'' ;On Using Finales Funkeln *''"Demacia!"'' ;Taunt *''"With your power level, I suggest you forfeit instead."'' *''"In the name of Demacia, I will punish you!"'' ;Joke *''"Double rainbow? What does it mean?..."'' *''"Well, a "double rainbow" is a phenomenon of optics that displays a spectrum of light due to the sun shining on droplets of moisture in the atmosphere. Does that explain it?"'' *''""Light mage"? I'm just an ordinary mage."'' *''"Shhh! I'm charging my laser..."'' League Judgment Development Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero: :If Swain was a bit dark for your taste, then this next champion ought to be more your speed. She'll be a real ray of light into your otherwise dreary day. Allow me to introduce Lux, the Lady of Luminosity. Representing the City-state of Demacia, Lux is not only the latest champion to grace the Field of Justice, but also the sister of everyone's favorite Might of Demacia, Garen. Whether you're a strong believer in sibling rivalry or just want to keep it in the family, Lux should make the perfect addition to your champion collection.Champion Sneak Peek: Lux, the Lady of Luminosity at LeagueofLegends.com Patch History : Fires a ball of light towards a target location, binding the units hit. The units take magic damage. Can hit up to two targets with the second target receiving a reduced effect. ** : Lux throws her wand and bends the light around any friendly target it touches, protecting them from enemy damage. ** : Creates a zone that slows enemy units (zone lasts 5 seconds). Can be detonated to deal magic damage to enemies in the area. ** (Ultimate): After a short delay, Lux fires a beam of light in front of her dealing damage to all enemy units in the area. ** (Innate): Lux's damaging spells illuminate the target for 6 seconds. Lux's next attack ignites the debuff, dealing magic damage to the target. }} References Category:Champion Backgrounds Category:Patch History Added